


Drink it down!

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Corto y significativo, Friendship, Humor, One-Shot, Por el 6to aniversario, Sigue con canon, familiar, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “Queremos afrontar el futuro y cumplir los sueños que hemos admirado. Puede que no sepamos a dónde iremos o qué veremos, pero definitivamente no desistiremos. Porque incluso si perdemos el camino saldremos adelante mientras están aquí”
Relationships: Takamura Shiki & Sera Rikka & Okui Tsubasa & Murase Dai
Kudos: 1





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz aniversario número 6 a mis chicos consentidos!
> 
> Es una fecha muy especial y trabajé muy duro en algo muy especial para conmemorarlo. Tomé aspectos del canon, esperando no haberme equivocado, y agregué otras cositas que me gustaron como se vieron en mi cabecita de ideas locas...

**.**

**.**

_“Queremos afrontar el futuro y cumplir los sueños que hemos admirado. Puede que no sepamos a dónde iremos o qué veremos, pero definitivamente no desistiremos”_

_-Dear Dreamer_

Takamura Shiki se había dedicado a la música desde muy jovencito, ganando un lugar en una unidad que se tornó popular, pero decidió alejarse para seguir su propio camino. Y años más tarde, con sus habilidades como compositor bastante desarrolladas, llegó una nueva oportunidad: formar una nueva unidad bajo su dirección, con su propia gente y su propia música.

Fue una decisión difícil y delicada. Shiki confiaba en sus destrezas y en el manejo de su compañía, aquella que le abrió las puertas aun cuando era tan joven, pero ¿Y si no resultaba? Bien, él no era una persona que le diera muchas vueltas a los asuntos, acostumbrado a ser más directo, pero ese caso no podía ser tomado a la ligera.

La compañía estaba dispuesta a colocar nuevas cartas sobre la mesa para él, dándole todas las libertades que necesitaba, y él... ¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse o permanecería en su _zona de confort_?

Entonces, tomó una decisión.

Un joven de cabello rosado fue su primera inspiración. Sera Rikka, el modelo más codiciado del momento, que conoció unos pocos años atrás y con quien era relativamente cercano, reuniéndose de vez en cuando fuera del trabajo. Este era una persona humilde y tranquila, como pocos podían imaginarlo debido a su apariencia exótica, y poseía una voz sin igual para entonar distintas melodías, solo era cuestión de extraer todo su potencial debidamente… Y Shiki estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Y con su determinación inclinándose hacia una de las dos opciones que tenía, Shiki pensó que si formaba una unidad con una persona como Rikka, confiable y comprometida, las cosas podían resultar.

Lo había invitado a beber cuando coincidieron, ambos tomándose un breve receso de sus actividades, e inesperadamente Rikka le expresó inseguridades sobre continuar con su carrera, queriendo darle un cambio bastante drástico. Shiki lo escuchó en silencio, atento y a la vez formando ideas nuevas en su cabeza, y luego hizo su propuesta sin dudarlo, como si fuera cualquier cosa, en una acción espontanea que se ajustaba completamente a su forma de ser.

Rikka ni siquiera había dado una respuesta, todavía recuperándose del _shock_ por tal iniciativa, cuando la segunda inspiración de Shiki apareció.

Un rubio de mirada dorada y firme se había atrevido a enfrentarlo con valentía, expresando abiertamente sus opiniones sin importarle nada más, colisionando contra Shiki como para ser su primer encuentro. También, estaba ese muchacho de cabello azulado totalmente opuesto a su acompañante, alto y mucho más serio, que le generó a Shiki mayor confianza. Por supuesto, Shiki no los dejó ir.

Una serie de acontecimientos ocurrieron después, un cuarteto joven y llamativo se había unido para un pequeño fin común, y Shiki lo vio... ¡Vio un futuro acompañado de esos tres! Dos profesionales de áreas muy diferentes y dos inexpertos con talentos ocultos que él estaba dispuesto a relucir. Shiki no estaba buscando la fórmula del éxito, siendo el enfoque de las unidades hoy día, sino una que funcionara para todos.

Y entre su persuasión para llevar a cabo ese nuevo sueño que había nacido en su corazón, deseoso por ver a donde serían capaces de llegar, hubo una gran condición: que él asumiera el rol de líder en la unidad. Shiki, animado por la inesperada idea, aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado.

Al final, Shiki consiguió el equilibrio perfecto para formar un verdadero equipo, algo mucho más allá que un grupo cualquiera.

**.**

**.**


	2. Parte II

**.**

**.**

_“¿Estás listo? ¡Todo está bien! ¡No hay problema! Todo el mundo tiene una oportunidad”_

_-S.N.P_

Un trece de marzo nació _la mejor unidad de ídolos que pudiera existir._

No fue un inicio precisamente suave, un modo de probar el nuevo terreno, sino más bien uno con un impacto mayor que transmitía fuerza, energía, poder y sabor. En pocas palabras, fueron con todo desde el principio.

Fue un periodo de adaptación bastante complejo para cada uno, quienes tenían fortalezas y debilidades diferentes, y un con su debut ya hecho los entrenamientos fueron más estrictos y frecuentes, pues todavía debían mejorar.

Ninguno tenía experiencia como un ídolo (salvo la que Shiki consiguió años atrás, pero eso era conocimiento olvidado) y por lo tanto todos tuvieron mucho que aprender. Habilidades se desarrollaron más rápido que otras, dependiendo también del tipo de persona, y otras costaron un poco más florecer. Shiki estaba acostumbrado a trabajar tan duro que a veces era obsesivo, Rikka se adaptó pronto gracias a sus experiencias como modelo, para Tsubasa no hubo muchos problemas por su gran espíritu y Dai, aunque a su modo, seguía el ritmo de sus compañeros con su perseverancia como principio.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, esa fue su etapa experimental.

Shiki había pensado en un concepto maduro y ligeramente picante, ajustándose a las edades de cada uno, y a su vez quería marcar diferencia con ese estereotipo de ídolo que estaba muy de moda en ese momento. Por supuesto, a Shiki se le daba bastante bien esa temática para su música, destacándose por ser apasionado, y tampoco dejó de considerar a cada uno de sus compañeros, ajustándose a ellos para que se sintieran cómodos.

La unidad dejó su primera huella en la industria con una imagen fresca, madura y sencilla. Demostró con su primer disco la destreza de cuatro hombres jóvenes, quienes armonizaron en melodías potentes y pegadizas, a pesar de ser nuevos en el campo. Además, dejaron bien en claro que continuarían firmes para demostrarle al público todo lo demás que podían dar.

Hubo momentos difíciles, veces en las que sintieron que no podrían superar las expectativas, sin embargo… Los demás estuvieron allí para apoyarlos y guiarlos, enseñándoles lo que no sabían y creciendo en conjunto.

Un equipo consigue el éxito cuando los miembros trabajan juntos, complementando debilidades con las fortalezas de otros, y con ese principio, simple y significativo, ellos siguieron adelante satisfactoriamente.

**.**

**_._ **


	3. Parte III

**.**

**_._ **

_“El corazón fuerte de un joven es su mejor carta… ¡Apuéstalo y arriésgalo todo!”_

_-Game is mine_

El destino de SolidS cuelga de un hilito. 

La tensión en la sala es densa y casi fúnebre, tanto que si se quisiera podría palparse con las manos. Los cuatro miembros están sentados alrededor, hay miradas oscuras y cejas fruncidas en las expresiones de cada uno, firmes a no retroceder ante nada ni nadie… Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo para que los desacuerdo llegaran ¿Podrán sobrevivir a esta nueva crisis?

El silencio se ha prolongado por un rato bastante largo, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, y son los movimientos ligeros que hacen de vez en cuando lo único que genera ruidos. Todo comenzó con buenos ánimos, incluso haciendo bromas al respecto, pero a esas alturas a ninguno le _causa mucha gracia…_ Su meta es no dejarse derrotar.

Entonces, Shiki se mueve con cuidado y Tsubasa, junto a este, suda frío… Para luego estallar en completo desacuerdo como un fuego artificial.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- chilla el rubio poniéndose de pie. Se tambalea en el proceso, pero se las arregla para no caer, mostrándose furioso frente a su líder estoico.

-Tómate cuatro.- es así como Shiki se defiende.

Ha pasado un largo año desde que el mundo se sumergió en una pausa extraña, enviando a todos a resguardarse en casa, y es por ello que estos cuatro miembros energéticos, determinados a no pasar por alto una fecha tan importante, se las arreglaron para celebrar su sexto aniversario en la comodidad de su hogar. Por supuesto, el mejor alcohol no faltó y tampoco la exquisita comida de Rikka, un menú especial para una ocasión especial, festejando a todo dar un año más de vida como unidad ¡No necesitaban nada más! Porque así son ellos: sencillos y muy apasionados.

Y horas más tardes, con el alcohol haciendo de las suyas en su organismo, decidieron que era una idea buenísima entretenerse con un inofensivo juego de cartas… Que casi termina en _homicidios_.

Tsubasa no está feliz, la victoria por la que tanto luchó ha sido vilmente saboteada, y toma asiento una vez más enfrentándose a su mayor ¡Hace apenas unos minutos ni sabía cómo jugar y ahora está presumiendo! Porque no hay nada más traicionero que un +4 cuando se está a punto de ganar…

-Ni siquiera puedes ganar con una carta especial, Tsubasa.-

Rikka intervino, bastante autoritario considerando los acontecimientos del juego, una vez lanzó una ojeada a la única carta, un reverso de rojo, en las manos de Tsubasa.

-¿Qué?- ese comentario lo desconcierta aún más- ¡Claro que puedo!- por supuesto, objeta sin dudarlo. 

Rikka niega con la cabeza, sereno y muy seguro, y Shiki muestra esa mirada de satisfacción que aparece cuando logra vencer a Tsubasa. A Tsubasa, realmente, no le gusta el panorama que se ha formado contra él…

-Están todos conspirando contra mí, ¿Verdad? ¡Exijo ver las reglas!- porque es Tsubasa quien menos puede soportar una injusticia, no importa que tan pequeña y tonta esta sea.

-Aprende a perder.- y Shiki lanza, sin vergüenza, más leña al fuego.

Ese último comentario desata más quejas y pataleos, perdiendo por completo el silencio de antes, y solo uno permanece aún con la mente en el juego…

-¿Color?- el pobre Dai, sentadito en su lugar, se encorva en el gran mazo de cartas que por alguna razón divina todavía puede sostener con ambas manos, concentrado en deshacerse de cada una de ellas lo más rápido posible.

La discusión continúa, Tsubasa en su enojo incluso pide el manual de reglas aprobado por la empresa dueña del juego de ser necesario, bloqueando la partida… Excepto por Dai, quien muy tranquilito sigue el juego él solito, colocando carta tras carta con disciplina.

-No te preocupes, cuando tengas mi experiencia podrás ganar.- consuela Shiki como todo menos un consuelo sincero. Él ni siquiera ha ganado, todavía le quedan tres cartas que ya ni sabe dónde ha soltado, pero para él no hay mejor victoria que fastidiar a Tsubasa.

-¡¡Tú!!- y Tsubasa no se contiene más, lanzándose hacia su _agresor._

-¡Basta, ustedes dos!-

No más de cinco minutos después el ambiente cambia drásticamente una vez más. Tsubasa y Shiki están arrodillados en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha, temerosos por enfrentar a un Rikka extremadamente enojado que desde arriba los custodia armado con una escoba.

 _Ah_ , y Dai… El más pequeño, tranquilo y sensato de los cuatro, se quedó dormitido sobre la mesa con una diminuta sonrisa, contento por haber soltado todas las cartas que tenían encima… Al final, él es el verdadero vencedor de esa estrepitosa partida.

**.**

**.**


	4. Parte IV

**.**

**.**

_“…No importa lo que nos depare, incluso si perdemos el camino, saldremos adelante mientras están aquí”_

_-Back on track_

A las cinco de la tarde en punto Shiki se retira los audífonos, apenas salvó su reciente trabajo, y deja su estudio con planes en mente. Se asea, se viste formal y parte del lugar donde ha vivido solo desde hace algunos años.

Es sábado y las calles son tranquilas al no tener ni un rastro del ajetreo del día de semana. Shiki conduce sin prisa, el camino ya memorizado, y gracias al tráfico ligero llega bastante rápido. El establecimiento es amplio y elegante, siempre mostrando un concepto diferente según la temporada, y no deja de pensar que se adapta muchísimo a cierto hombre de cabello rosado que se ha convertido en el asesor de moda número uno del momento. Shiki sigue adelante, familiar con el lugar, y solo se detiene cuando una jovencita lo reconoce, diciéndole que lo anunciará en seguida.

No pasa mucho para que Rikka aparezca frente a él, ya listo para marcharse, y Shiki le ofrece una pequeña rosa, artificial y llamativa, que tomó distraídamente de los alrededores. Rikka deja salir una risita, divertido y conmovido, y acepta el gesto con mucho gusto, colocando la flor en un bolsillo de su sobretodo color pastel… Dándole un toque especial a su exclusivo atuendo.

Esta vez el camino es más largo, atravesando autopistas y prados, pero les ofrece el mejor vistazo del atardecer. El cielo se vuelve anaranjado, algunos destellos rosados aparecen aquí y allá y al final el color va desapareciendo poco a poco. Y antes de que la noche llegue ellos se encuentran en su destino.

El lugar está ajetreado con el personal yendo de acá para allá, independiente del fin de semana su trabajo es bastante ocupado, y los dos se adentran saludando parte del personal que los reconoce. Y más allá son sorprendidos por el escenario a pesar de saber bien a donde se dirigían… ¡Es como viajar al pasado en cosa de nada! Definitivamente, el arte de la escenografía es extraordinario.

Es Tsubasa quien los ve primero y, como un niño pequeño ilusionado por las visitas tan esperadas, corre hacia ellos llevando aún su atuendo de príncipe imperial. Actualmente el rubio está trabajando en un drama de época en el que ha sido elegido protagonista, es una especie de nueva adaptación de cierta historia que ya es un clásico en el mundo del entretenimiento. Sus habilidades actorales se desarrollaron maravillosamente, sorprendiendo mucho más con cada papel, y él lo ha sabido aprovechar al máximo, disfrutando bastante de las nuevas experiencias.

Les toma un rato marcharse, mientras Tsubasa se cambiaba Shiki aprovecha para conversar con el personal ya que él es uno de los encargados de la banda sonora, y conducen de vuelta a la gran ciudad bajo los faroles encendidos.

El edificio de su compañía no ha cambiado mucho desde que, apenas en sus veinte, comenzó su carrera juntos al cruzar la puerta por primera vez. Todo es bastante familiar y cómodo, como una segunda casa que no olvidarán, incluso cuando hay muchos rostros de jovencitos que no conocen. Pasan de largo, saludando rápidamente con quienes se cruzan, y toman el ascensor hacia los últimos pisos.

Cuando encuentran a Dai no se atreven a interrumpirlo todavía, disfrutando de verlo en su labor. El más pequeño de los cuatro, quien tuvo más dificultades al comienzo que logró superar, ahora se desempeña como músico siguiendo los pasos de su líder. Además, también instruye a los nuevos talentos, jóvenes soñadores cargados de determinación, como Shiki y Rikka lo hicieron con él en su momento. El cerrado Dai del pasado se ha vuelto muy profesional, sirviendo de inspiración a grandes y chicos, y el más grande orgullo de los tres.

No pasa mucho para que Dai los descubra, ninguno fue muy disimulado a decir verdad, y los chicos con los que está trabajando no contienen la emoción de ver a los cuatro de SolidS juntos, lo que obliga a Dai a despacharlos.

Y ahora que se han reunido, una ocasión rara considerando sus ocupadas actividades individuales, Shiki los lleva al lugar donde todo comenzó… Porque han pasado diez años desde ese momento tan significativo, y que cambió radicalmente sus vidas, para cada uno.

-Líder, siempre olvidas nuestro aniversario, ¿Pero aún recuerdas esta fecha?- bromea Tsubasa cuando conoce la verdaderas intenciones de Shiki al reunirlos ese día en particular, pero no hay burla en su voz suave.

El resto se ríe, Rikka con una risita dulce y los otros dos solo mantienen una sonrisa más discreta, pero que dice mucho más que palabras. Toman asiento en una mesa, piden de beber y, luego del brindis, se pierden en las memorias de su carrera… Momentos icónicos, esas grandes alegrías por cada uno de sus logros, otros más cómicos y que siempre generarán carcajadas e incluso mencionan algunas de esas dificultades que derrumbaron sus ánimos en más de una ocasión.

Entonces, un largo rato más tarde de alcohol y anécdotas, Shiki coloca sobre la mesa un presente más…

-Me prometí a mí mismo que si en diez años seguíamos juntos se los entregaría.- explica la intención que ha almacenado durante todo ese tiempo.

El resto permanece muy curioso, también tocados por las intenciones de su líder que aún con los años sigue cuidándolos y queriéndolos, y es Rikka quien revela lo que hay dentro del estuche de terciopelo… Hay cuatro broches, uno de cada color, los mismos que utilizaron en unos de sus primeros atuendos como unidad.

-Gracias por hacer realidad este sueño llamado SolidS por tanto tiempo.- y Shiki se inclina hacia adelante, en una pequeña y tan significativa reverencia, dando su agradecimiento con todo el corazón.

Shiki es despistado y algo reservado, lo normal cuando su inspiración está activa casi las veinticuatros horas del día, pero también puede ser sentimental y muy atento con los aspectos más pequeños e importantes. Él ha sido el mejor guía que pudieron haber deseado en ese proyecto, que es tan preciado para ellos, y no dudaron en seguirlo cuando tomaron su decisión.

El tiempo seguirá pasando y llegarán nuevos retos y experiencias… Pero no cambiará ese vínculo tan especial que los cuatro han desarrollado. Porque más que un equipo de trabajo, una unidad que se caracteriza por la confianza y el trabajo duro, ellos se convirtieron en una gran familia… Y cuando la familia se elige esta es para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Sigamos dándole mucho amor a nuestros cuatro chicos maravillosos~


End file.
